Captain America: Civil War Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter
by danheid3
Summary: After Civil War, Steve Rogers is headed back to the United States with only one thing in mind- Sharon Carter.
Captain America: Civil War

Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter Fanfiction

Steve Rogers just left Wakanda, was headed back to the US, and he knew exactly where he was going. He got out of the elevator in an apartment building in NYC and went straight to Sharon Carter's room. After their kiss before the big fight against Tony, it was all Steve was able to think about. He planned on kissing her the first moment he saw her. Steve got to her door, took a deep breath, and knocked. After a moment Sharon opened the door surprised to see him. But that surprise quickly changed into happiness. They shared a smile, and then Steve immediately grabbed her waist to pull her close to him and kissed her passionately. Sharon responded with the same intensity as the two moved backwards into the apartment. Sharon began pulling of Steve's jacket, as Steve worked on her shirt. She was wearing a simple, plain white women's cut t-shirt and blue jeans. They broke the kiss only for a second as she lifted her arms up for Steve to pull her shirt above her head. After it was off they immediately dove back into each other. Sharon pulled off Steve's shirt as he unclipped her bra. Sharon fell back onto her bed and Steve followed. Both half-naked they began exploring each other with their hands. Steve ran his hands over her breasts and massaged them lightly. Sharon's fingers were exploring every single abdominal muscle in Steve's stomach as well as his pecs. Sharon then moved her hands lower and began to unbutton his pants. Steve, a virgin, was nervous but something about Sharon and this moment just felt right. As she was working on him, he also started to take off her jeans. He pulled them off to see her wearing the sexiest thong he had ever seen in his life. His erection somehow just got bigger. Sharon yanked the rest of Steve's pants off to see his bulging erection. Sharon knew he would be big, but seeing it in person was on a whole other level. They began passionately kissing again as Steve pulled off the last piece of clothing on Sharon, and she pulled off his briefs releasing his giant dick. Steve got in position and lightly pressed his dick into Sharon's soaking wet pussy. Both he and Sharon felt immediate pleasure, which caused Steve to move faster and faster. Steve thrusted into a rhythm that had Sharon in complete ecstasy. Sharon wrapped her legs around his waist to get closer to him. Steve lowered his head next to hers as he fucked her as hard as he could.

"Ahhhh Sharon im close" Steve said breathless.

"Cum inside me, im on the pill" Sharon breathed.

Steve gave three hard thrusts and lost himself as he emptied completely deep into her pussy. They both orgasimed at the same time and it took them a few moments to come down from that high. Steve rolled over next to her and began to catch his breath. Sharon rolled onto her side to look at him. She had a giant smile on her face.

"How was it? Was it okay?" Steve asked innocently.

"You're damn right it was okay." Sharon replied with a smirk on her face.

Steve smiled back and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Sharon still had that mischevious look.

"What?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"We aren't done yet." Sharon said.

Steve didn't have time to be confused because the next thing he knew, Sharon was on top of him kissing down his body. Steve knew what blow jobs were but he never had one done to him before. Steve began breathing sporadically as she got closer and closer to his growing erection. Sharon made her way to his dick and glazed a fingernail down and up his shaft. She had a feeling that he had never gotten a blow job, but she didn't know for sure. Either way she was going to make this the best one he would ever have. After teasing him a bit, she grabbed the base of his dick and began stroaking up and down. Steve's hips began bucking up into the air uncontrollably. Sharon smiled and knew she better get moving, since he couldn't take much more. She put his hard cock into her mouth and began sucking all over his dick. She swirled her tongue around the tip as she sucked up and down. Her other hand began massaging his balls. After a few more seconds, Steve couldn't hold it anymore as he released into her mouth. Sharon swallowed all of his cum and then crawled up his body and gave him a kiss. Steve still shaken from what he just experienced tried to get his breathing under control. Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow. That was amazing." Steve said unbelievably.

"Yeah? It was that good?" Sharon asked.

"You're damn right." Steve replied with a smile.


End file.
